


Who's the Dummy?

by Dangereuse



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artillery Testing, Harry is the Range Master who needs to buy new pants for the love of god, M/M, Science, Tom is Thirsty TM, Tom is a Scientist Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: Flirtation on the blasting range. Ear protection is important!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Who's the Dummy?

Tom fiddled with the ballistic gel dummy’s armor one more time, the last of the five in a line. He didn’t need to. It was already on perfect. All of _his_ part of the setup was perfect. If only the scads of infernal redheads could get the frag set up operational.

“You sure this will work?” Harry asked, “That seems pretty thin, actually. And I thought it was made out of fiberglass.”

“It’s not fiberglass,” Tom hissed. “It’s 23 micro layers of various composites, ceramics and polymers, all perfectly mismatched by their impedance, only one of which is a _type_ of fiberglass.”

“Sure. Not fiberglass.” Harry just kept smiling. Tom vaguely suspected he was laughing at him, somewhere behind that damnably affable smile, but it didn’t move so Tom forced himself to drop it before he got hypnotized by the man’s ridiculously bright eyes.

Harry handed Tom a little plastic packet of earplugs. They were a gaudy yellow and Tom sneered. Harry just kept smiling at him, and jingled the little packet. “Ear protection is required on my range.”

Tom sniffed, and pulled out his own, his own make of a self-sealing polymer and a respectable dark green color. He might not have been prepared for all this _sand_ (as evidenced by his ruined loafers), but he was certainly prepared for that. He pulled his safety-glasses on his face.

Harry shrugged, and put the earplugs back into one of his many pockets of his canvas cargo pants. They were tan, worn white and darned in some areas, and the way they hugged his hips and ass were obscene. Tom _did not_ watch as he bent over, and connected a few cables, removing their covers and blowing them out, before dropping more things into his innumerable pockets. Really, it’s almost like he’d enchanted them, with how he kept dropping more and more objects inside them. Tom was certain he’d made a whole industrial roll of duct tape disappear in one of the pant legs.

A giant of a red-headed man stepped up. “Run down complete. Lights, horns and sirens check. Ready whenever you are, Harry.”

Harry nodded, then leaned over, and whispered to Tom, faux-secretive. “Wanna push the button?”

When it happened, the explosion only made him shiver half as much.


End file.
